Shattered Heart
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: She's known by the name of 'The Demon of Fairy Tail' and she has only one purpose in her life. She will do anything to achieve it. However, things sound easier than they actually are and, after spending four years looking for her precious friend, she will realize he was closer than she would've ever thought. How will things turn out when she discovers the truth behind the mask?
1. One

**A/N:** Hello there! This is my very first fanfic on this site and I'm quite excited about how it will turn out. As some of you know, I'm spanish, which means that english is not my first language so if there's any gramatic error, please forgive me.

So, this is a Mystogan x OC story. Mystogan is definitely my favorite character of Fairy Tail so I couldn't help but writing a story for him. This is a prologue to see your opinions about this idea. That means I want your real opinions, but please, be respectful.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystogan or any of the other characters of Fairy Tail. I only own my OC, Rena, and some of the plot since the story follows the line of the Manga.

* * *

Moonlight seeped through the sea of clouds that was covering the night sky. Her eyes opened slowly, only to be welcomed by a drop of cold water. The woman blinked repeatedly as an attempt of dissipating it, causing it to roll down her pale cheek. Soon, more drops started to fall from the dark sky. They hit her face one by one before running down it, making her look as if she was crying.

But it wasn't her who was shedding those tears, but the night ceiling above her, which seemed to be feeling the same loneliness that was piercing her pained heart.

The woman didn't move from her position on the cold stone and the water kept decorating her unemotional features, soaking her ropes and pale skin. She kept staring at the shinning moon, which was starting to hide behind the smooth clouds once again. The fresh breeze wrapped around her lying form like a blanket, caressing and ruffling her long, brown hair. A memory worked its way between the thoughts that were running inside her head with no destination and a familiar feeling invaded her senses.

She let her eyelids slid as her heart pounded agitated at the sudden remembrance. The breeze blew furiously towards her, bringing with it a soft voice and destroying the silent atmosphere that had been surrounding the solitary field.

_The little girl was running down the dangerously solitary field, her watered eyes focused on the darkness before her. It seemed to have no end. Drops of water began to fall over her small form, mixing themselves with the tears that were rolling down her cheeks; flushed by the cold. Her bare foot kept dragging her to nowhere in particular, sinking into the puddles that were forming because of the rain. _

_She just couldn't stop racing towards safety; she needed to get as far as possible from that horrifying place. Even knowing there was no one that could be following her as an attempt of taking her back, even if her skin was starting to bleed under the sharp of the ground, even if the air was becoming so cold that it was difficult for her to breathe properly. Even if she was running straight to an abysm, the little girl would continue her race._

_A cry of pain left her chapped lips when one of her feet tripped on a rock about the same size as her head, and she fell on the hard ground. Supporting herself on her knees and hands, she fixed her orange eyes on the wet soil and tried to stop the tears from keep emerging from them. The rain, however, continued pouring down faster than before._

_Trying to catch her breath, she inhaled deeply. Her lungs filled with air, and she could taste the smell of iron floating in it. Her thin clothes were painted by the crimson color of the blood; her blood? It could be. Or maybe it was from the men she had just murdered._

_That's right._

_She was an assassin. There was no way someone could ever deny that fact. A creepy smile crept on her face, however, at the thought of their deaths. They deserved it. _

_She had been kidnapped some years before the incident. She didn't know why she was being dragged to that strange building but she was too innocent; she didn't know she would be there years of suffering. The cell she was locked in wasn't compared to the cold ground she used to sleep. It wasn't too long till she was moved to a black chamber. Chained and gagged they injected her things she didn't know about, all she was aware of was it hurt like hell. _

_The actions became into a routine. Every day she woke up on the same dark cell with no windows, she was dragged forcefully to the chamber and the bloody liquids were injected inside her veins before she was left in the cell again._

_The routine lasted for five years and, suddenly, that night she was free. All she knew was that after the usual treatment of liquids she woke up on the floor of the chamber and everything was red. Blood was splattered across the entire room, emerging from the corpses that were lying livid on it. The next thing she remembered was that she was running like a pride escaping from its predator._

_And there she was now; on her knees staring at the night sky as it started to dissipate. The moon appeared from behind the clouds, illuminating her bloody form and reflecting on her orange eyes. The tears had stopped, but her face was still wet and cold. However, she stayed still feeling unable of moving a single finger. Her eyelids slid close as fatigue started to run through her bones. _

_A cry mixed with fear and surprise escaped her dry mouth when a small hand touched lightly her shoulder. Slowly, as if she was frightened of what she'd see, the little girl jerked her head backwards, her short, brown hair brushing her neck. What awaited her made her eyes widen in shock and confusion._

_A boy about her age was staring at her in wonder. His blue hair shone under the light of the full moon as his dark green eyes locked on her orange ones. The girl moved her head to the side to avoid his gaze, which was making her strangely uncomfortable. Something warm wrapped around her, causing her to glance at her shoulders only to find a white scarf above them._

_"Better?" A soft voice asked, its tone full of concern and sympathy._

_She returned her gaze to who it belonged to as an innocent blush spread across her cheeks. Looking up, she couldn't help but feel astonished when she made eye contact with the blue-haired boy. His eyes seemed to be shining with its own light, showing nothing but kindness. Unable to stop herself, her small hand wrapped carefully around his, taking gladly his offer of helping her._

_"The name's Jellal." _

_A genuine smile made its way to her dirty face, feeling a warm sensation surrounding her for the very first time. _

_"Rena."_

Rena snapped from her thoughts, blinking as she tried to return the memories back to the back of her head. A quiet sigh left her mouth as her eyes focused on the cloudiness sky. The moon was glowing with splendour there, illuminating the path she had followed to get there.

The young woman lifted herself into a sitting position. She ran her hands through her long hair, intertwining her slender fingers with the brown locks, before pulling it into its usual ponytail. She stayed there for a minute, then jump from the huge rock and started to walk away from the field, pulling the white scarf around her neck closer to her.

She would keep looking for him.

No matter what.

* * *

**Please, let me know what you think!**

**-RM-**


	2. Two

**A/N: I won't be able to update till December, but I'll continue this story asap. I have some parts for the next chapter but due to the final exams I'll be having during this month I won't upload it till next month. Besides, I'm trying to make the chapters longer so it'll take me some time. Thank you for your support!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Bold letters: **Demon's voice.

_Cursive letters:_ Rena's thoughts.

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled._

* * *

The sun was shining intensely in the sky when the small village appeared into the horizon. Rena lifted her head slightly and fixed her bright eyes on the sky, scanning the blue surface in search of any cloud that could reduce the sultriness. A desperate sigh slipped between her parted lips before she returned her attention to the leafy forest she had yet to cross.

Her footsteps stopped abruptly just when Rena was about to step out the safety given by the small shadows of the grove of trees. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as confusion filled her features, which were mildly flushed due to the burning rays of the sun that were hitting mercilessly her sensitive skin. Her orange eyes lay on the village as she considered her possible options. Nevertheless, even if something inside was telling her to ignore _him _and continue her path, Rena was aware of the importance of _his_ call.

**Stop trying to find an excuse to not meeting him, Rena-chan**. A voice that always sent shivers down her spine spoke in her mind.

_What would you know, Arashi?_ Rena snapped harshly, trying to block her mind with no success.

**Oh? But I do, I'm inside you after all.** She chuckled devilish. **So you can try lying to yourself, but I won't buy it.**

Rena clicked her tongue, annoyed at the demon's logic. She crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes before letting out a defeated sigh.

**You know what's your problem, Rena-chan?** Rena could feel her smirk by the amused tone of her voice. **That you got attached to someone before and you're afraid of letting anyone approach you now.**

_Don't talk about Jellal as if you knew him. _She hissed back, anger boiling through her veins._ Besides, if that were true, then why is the reason of all the missions we've done together?_

**Because even if you enjoy being alone, you can't bare solitude.** There was no sign of joking in her voice now; it was speaking seriously.

Rena ignored its conclusion though.

_And what about his reasons? It's known by everyone he prefers to work alone._

**That's something for him to know and for you to find out.** And then, Arashi's presence was gone.

An exasperated sigh escaped from her mouth; the way the demon had spoken gave her the feeling Arashi knew something that wasn't telling her. Rena had become used to Arashi's sudden invasions in her mind; the demon had been inside her for almost her whole life. The young woman had come to the conclusion it was because of the experiments she had been exposed to when she was nine. However, Arashi didn't actually annoy her –not as she expected at least.

With a last look, she turned on her heels and began to walk back to the woods she had left two minutes ago, giving her back to the town. She could almost hear the amused chuckled of the female demon inside her.

It hadn't been more than ten minutes when she reached the clear she had been called to.

"I was starting to wonder if you would show up, Rena." A male's voice she recognized immediately sounded from her left.

"It's not every day you call me for a meeting, Mystogan." The woman replied calmly as she watched the mysterious man approach her. "I supposed it was important."

Mystogan stopped next to a thick tree and leaned slightly against its trunk, keeping the considerable distance he usually kept from her. He remained quiet for some seconds before speaking as calm as always.

"Fairy Tail is in trouble." He affirmed casually as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess you've noticed it too."

Rena simply nodded, staring ahead as if in trance.

"Something's gotten into Laxus' head; he's not thinking straight." She commented, her voice showing no emotion. "He'll recover soon."

"You're lying to yourself." Rena flinched, remembering how Arashi had told her the same just some minutes ago.

She closed her eyes, sighing, and placed a hand over them while trying to clear her mind.

"Rena."

The sudden softness of his voice reached her like a warm embrace and she laid her orange eyes on Mystogan –or attempted on doing so. The place he had been standing by was now empty, causing the red-haired mage to frown confused. A hand rested on her bare shoulder, touching lightly the white scarf that crossed it and dropped gracefully down her back. Rena glanced at him from the corner of her eye but –as expected– Mystogan wasn't letting her have a look at his masked face and his head was turned towards the other side. That was the reason of why she couldn't ignore him; Mystogan intrigued her so much it was almost frustrating trying to figure out anything about him.

"They need a hand, we have to be ther-"

"I have something to do." She cut him off, snapping her head towards the horizon before her.

The man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Give yourself a break, Rena." He tried to convince her. "Your search can wait; you're required elsewhere."

Rena shook her shoulders, causing his hand to abandon her sensitive skin. She sometimes wished she hadn't revealed him her purpose of finding Jellal.

"Rena."

The young woman turned around only to find Mystogan's back towards her. It was as if hiding his identity was always his priority, but she couldn't do anything against his desire of remaining unknown. And she wouldn't.

"Fine." She finally gave up. "Let's go."

However, a question with no answer kept wandering in her head.

_What reasons could Mystogan have to do all those missions with Rena?_


End file.
